Happy Meal Time
Happy Meal Time is a fan-fiction spoofed parody of Happy Feet ''and ''Epic Meal Time written and directed by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Muscles Terry *Seymour *Edwin *Lauren (cameo) *Erik (cameo) *Ramón *Rimon (mentioned) *Limon (mentioned) *Will (cameo) *Bill (cameo and does not speak) *Nestor *Raul *Lombardo *Rinaldo *Carmen (mentioned) *Sven *Mary *Angelo *Estefan (cameo) *Enrique (cameo) *Amigos (cameo) *Raphael (cameo) *Groupies *Noah the Elder (cameo) *The Elders (cameo) *Lovelace Transcirpt (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Hey Guins, were back at the outside place and we all dislike the Great 'Guin for only having us fish because, he thinks that he likes the food and give it to everyone and here is my buddy, Muscles Terry. *Muscles Terry: Yeah Pinguinos and we can eat whatever we want! *Mumble: Like Terry said and were throwing a graduation party today with all of the penguins that lives in other penguin-lands and who's with me! *Views: YOU ARE! *Mumble: That's right and were using bacon from all over the world since we got our time machine from an penguin island from another dimension. (The screen goes black with the title HAPPY MEAL TIME (a frozen pork meal with bacon) and goes with the show) *Seymour: We set up the kitchen for everyone and were gonna eat this sea up with everyone! *Edwin: And let's start this episode now! (adelie penguins says "Mambo!".) *Seymour: What the heck was that? (Episode begins in the kitchen outside) *Mumble: (viewing Edwin how he makes bacon) We used bacon on a sculptures of cooking equipment. *Mumble: (viewing Terry putting fish on the gril) We used da grill to cook fish because, the aliens are annoying and evil. (In the break section) *Lauren: Listen ya up! if you want to hug me do it so. *Erik: My father hug my mom before since he was a baby (runs to Lauren). *Lauren: Erik No! Erik NO! XD (camera falls). (In the kitchen section) *Mumble: (We saw Nestor putting the bacon on the bacon sheet) Bacon Strips and Bacon Strips. *Nestor: Watch and learn everyone and for you too Tallboy. *Ramón: (choping onions) Let me tell something for you onions.... i love Carmen a lot (cries) MOMMY MOMMY! I LOVE YOU ALOT AND YOU TOO DAD! *Sven: Awwwwww don't cry like a baby and use Sventhink if you want. *Will: (in the snow with his friend Bill) YOU WILL PAY! FOR STEALING ME AS A FISH! *Mumble: (We watch Mary as he cooks Chicken Tenders on the pot) We saw Terry love interest and cook that chicken tender on the pot! *Mary: Mumble? your a fireworks. *Mumble: I know and i'm the leader. (In the back section of the kitchen section, Angelo with Estefan, Enique, Amigos, and Raphael are making meat on the grill) *Angelo: We used the sause to make the meat because, the time machine traps the whole entire place and we can cook now! and NO MORE SKUAS! (Back in the main section of the Kitchen section) *Mumble: I put some tacos on the meat and hard tacos on the pork and WE HAVE TO HURRY GUYS! *Ramón: (Shows everyone how they put the cooked food on the meat) We put some cooked stuff on the meat and we wrap this thing up as a ball and put it in the frezzer for 30 minutes. (The emperor penguin take turns for rolling the pork ball up) *Mumble: Use icing and put cooked bacon on it and they won't be any burned bacon for tonight! (Everyone is putting bacon while putting glue as green icing) *Mumble: NOW PUT IT IN DA FREEZER! *Everyone: (Put the bacon-pork ball in the freezer) Yay! (In the break section, we have company with The Amigos and the Male Groupies before the meal got frozen) *Raul: Anyone wanna see the prequel called "The Story of The Five Amigos"?. *Groupies: Yeah. *Groupie 1: Just kidding, our brain got lazy for playing dodgeball for 3 hours with a lot of hits. *Rinaldo: That's kinda bad. *Lombardo: Yeah and the one with the most hits wins. *Ramón: With us, the chicas got BOOM! *Nestor: And it's Fun, Fun, Fun! (In the fridge) *Mumble: Wow, this masterpiece is ready! Come on everyone, our food is ready! (In the main section of the kitchen) *Mumble: Were back again and we made that big snow meal with frozen stuff with pork and bacon! and i hope, the aliens won't come and see it! (Shows the Fat counter 54 of fat and 2000 Calories) *Mumble: Frozen Sea Ball, isn't it? and Let's Eat dis junk! *Sven: Okay!, and a one and a two and were ready! (Everyone starts eating when Edwin and Seymour takes a bite of Chicken Tenders, Gloria, Mary, and Dorcena takes a great bite of bacon, Noah and the Elder gives the leftovers to the chicks to eat, The Amigos with their friends eat a lot of pork, Lovelace with Sven eats chicken while Sven says, "I think i should eat fish rather than eating chicken.", And Muscles Terry eat the half part of the frozen pork meal while Mumble eats the leftovers that the penguins have when they are full. The show was about to end.) *Mumble: Next Time we eat Happy Feet Three (laughs). OH MY GOD! I REALLY WANT THE REAL HAPPY FEET 3 MOVIE TO COME OUT RATHER THAN READING THE FAN-FICTIONS! :) THE END Trivia *This fan short is named after the name of the episode with the same name from episode 65 of Epic Meal Time. **Although, it is not based on the video of the same name, but instead feature an original parody idea. *This fan-fiction short feature music from the YouTube show, Epic Meal Time. *This fan short may be unrealistic because, penguins can't eat food but they can only eat krill, fish, and squid. *Unlike the other parodies of Epic Meal Time, it does not feature the sounds that cuts off the bad words. *This short takes place after the events of Happy Feet Three. **Before Esequiel's first appearance in Happy Peep, he may be recording footage in Penguin-Land for the Adélie Inventions Corp. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Parodies